


Game Changer

by ainamclane



Series: Little Black Dress RT Challenge - Sentinel and Guide Verse [31]
Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels and Guides Are Known, M/M, Sentinel/Guide Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 17:37:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12085998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ainamclane/pseuds/ainamclane
Summary: there was a reason Zero liked Jude right from the start.





	Game Changer

Zero was somehow drawn to the other man ever since he first met him. It was tricky as the young guy had looked nervous, kinda uptight in his suit and tie and was dorky-ly trying to win him over to accept him as his manager, all the while that Zero knew the guy's name was Jude Kinkade. 

He has to admit, and he since has told Jude about it, that he has signed on with him as his manager simply because of Oscar Kinkade and the Devils in LA and that he was the Boss' son. It was his ultimate goal in a way to return home and stay there. He would need all the connections he could get and having a Kinkade close by could only help.

Not that he was admitting that to himself back then. Nor was he admitting that he felt so comfortable with Jude. He had tried to downplay their first meet and greet as a simple step into the right direction but Zero was lying to himself the whole first season playing with the Devils. He was trying to ignore something in his gut and all the plotting to become team captain and sleeping with Jelena was more a means to an end. He had no feelings for Jelena so when she went back to Terrance, he was fine with it and just focused on playing.

That was until Jude planted one on him in the car. He was surprised of himself that he hadn't bolted right that second but had stayed because he liked Jude and didn't want to crush the other's feelings. Damn, he had slept with men before but that was before he had become known as a very good, top league player, before his first championship ring. He couldn't risk the spotlight after that.

So, what was he doing now, sleeping with Jude every chance he got? How was it that he was still lying to himself about the whole matter? Why was it so hard to accept that Jude wanted to come out and not hide who he was while Zero had troubles with it?

The answer to that was in the name Gideon. He had hidden for a reason, he had sheltered that part of him for a reason. Jude had realized that pretty early on.

Nevertheless, they started off and on, before Jude told him he couldn't hide who he was. Zero had nodded and stepped back, knowing he couldn't give Jude what he needed. He sighed and watched as Jude was having one, two dates.

And that after Zero had told him how he felt about him. He never had said the L word before. It was a huge deal for him and he was irritated that Jude could just say it right back but then turn around and walk away. Dating a douche for that matter. Dating someone who told Zero right in his face that Jude was a good body to shack and standing him up. Zero was so close, so, soooo close to punching the lights out of that guy.

He had a second to realize what those emotions had done to him. How protective he was, how much in for fighting he suddenly was. It was weird, knowing that he was a latent Sentinel. Had been and wasn't likely to come online due to the childhood trauma of foster care and all that. Due to sheltering Gideon behind the Zero persona. 

But this, this was new. The only reason he didn't punch Lucas? Because he had a heightened sense of touch now and he wasn't sure how not to hurt himself right before having to head back onto the court. 

While being under high pressure playing the last part of the game, he was getting a knack for his senses. It was amazing what you could do when being a Sentinel. It was pretty cool to know exactly what he had to do and how much force he needed for the ball to score.

Not that anyone notices. Mostly because there were no other Sentinels around. Or Guides. Their sports, or sports in general, was not a high attraction environment for Sentinels or Guides mainly because of the rivalry, the sweat, injuries and simply not protecting anyone. 

Probably someone in the audience was likely to register him but Zero had better things to do than focus on his surroundings now.

The cheer of the crowd when they won, their team congratulating each other, the girls dancing and cheering with them, it all was over in a few seconds and Zero was looking up, his eyes focusing on Jude, standing there in his suit, looking at his watch and around for that asshole Lucas.

Oh damn, Gideon realized at that second that he laid eyes on Jude, that he was his Guide. Beautiful, latent but on the brink of coming online. 

He had a decision to make, and quick. Well, not really, as he was walking over to the love of his life all on his own.

Jude looked at him: "Can't talk right now. I'm meeting someone."

"Lucas isn't coming," Gideon replied and was still slightly angered by Lucas' behavior but didn't show it.

"Why not?" Jude asked, confused.

Instead of telling his Guide the truth, Gideon decided to spare him the asshole's comments: "Because I told him not to." And that was partially true. He was about to tell Lucas that before the other man had decided all on his own to run away. 

Jude tried to comprehend what was said between the lines when Gideon made the decision and stepped closer, reaching for the other man and kissing him.

Right there, right here in front of the fans, their coworkers, the reporters.

It was his Guide right there. And his Guide was coming online that second. 

It was beautiful. It was amazing to bond with Jude right there, right where the world could see. He felt the others' reactions. The coach, looking shocked and surprised but not judging, Jelena who was more pissed than anything else, their boss or Jude's stepmother Lionel, it was worth it.

Another second later and all Gideon was focusing on was his Guide, Jude, under his lips and clutching to him.

The one reporter was stunned and rushing at them a second later, microphone well out of reach: "I just felt you coming online. As a fellow Guide, I will give you a heads up to run now before the circus starts."

Jude looked surprised, Zero was clutching Jude's hand and nodding as the reporter shooed them in a mother-hen way and Zero took the chance to get his Guide somewhere so they could bond and start the nesting period.

Coach Davenport and Lionel were rushing over to them a second later but the reporter interrupted their approach: "Be careful, they just came online and are about to bond. Zero could handle this in all different kind of ways."

Pete was nodding and then looking at Jude and Zero: "Well, let's get you out of here."

Jude was still trying to wrap his head around the whole mess, Zero could tell, but he was also very happy to be with his Sentinel. They were ushered out of the stadium and to the closest car, sheltered by Lionel and Pete until they were safely behind doors.

"I can't believe this happened," Jude said.

"There never was another option. You're mine. I knew it the second I laid eyes on you," Gideon said: "I told you, I love you, stupid."

Jude smiled at the words and sighed: "I never thought I would come online."

"Yeah, me too. It happened when I walked across that asshole Lucas."

Jude was looking at him to explain more but Gideon was shrugging: "He made me angry and protective enough to come online. I guess being around you as my Guide was enough to trigger it. And I did. I triggered you as well."

"At least I know where we are at now. No way hiding this again," Jude said: "Are you sure you are okay with it?"

Gideon thought it over and nodded: "I wouldn't settle for anything less now. We'll see how it will go."

And rocky it went. The next few days and after the games, everyone wanted to only interview him about Jude and his homosexuality only. It went as far that Zero literally dropped a mic to the feet of the reporters before walking away. It only helped, or not really helped, that Jude had long since become his boss. Zero had said that was hot back then and he meant it.

Gideon was soaking in the tub when Jude came home that evening, looking at him with a frown: "Are you okay?"

Gideon shrugged and was angry that they only saw his coming out now. Not really anyways, he was bisexual though that was now a mood point as their Bond was equal to a marriage. And that reminded him that they needed to get registered soon.

Jude was undressing and joining him in the tub, both posing for the selfie that Gideon posted on twitter. He was happy that he found his Guide, so he would be showing it. And no more interviews unless about sports.

That's why he was happy that, while two homophobic sponsors dropped their backing, he got a new book contract and a whole lot of new business that were supporting the LGBT. Though Zero was secretly wondering how that would turn out when it got out that he was a Sentinel being with his Guide.

After the next game, Jude was walking up to him, a young boy with him. The kid was probably close to thirteen and still rather small: "May I get your autograph?"

Zero smiled at the kid and did as requested: "You playing yourself?"

"No, I wasn't allowed because I am gay. Coach changed his mind last week when he saw you," the kid shrugged proudly. He then took the signed basketball: "Thank you."

The kid walked off and Zero had the strong feeling that the kid didn't thank him for the ball. He looked as Jude with a smile before heading for the lockers.

The lockers. Where his supporter for the book was. Zero was being bugged by the man and Jude was idly standing by, letting him hear the most of it. That Zero was born in LA and the hose was close by and up for demolition. 

Jude had known that his past wasn't stellar. Zero had admitted that when telling him that his real name was Gideon and Zero was made up out of the name he had heard the most in foster care. It spoke volumes and that the matter was sensitive.

Zero could tell that eventually, Jude would be asking. Jude himself had enough trouble with his manipulative father that he wouldn't push the issue but he wouldn't drop the matter either. Simply giving Zero time to think about the topics and leave him to open up about them.

The whole box of worms was there to slowly open. The past that showed he had a sister. Jude's PI that was researching where his sister had ended up and the house that they visited. The house that Gideon bought for Jude to build new together. The house where they could be together.

The shock of Jelena sacking Zero with "Payback's a bitch," right before she was shot while also keeping on to Jude was a dent in their plan for a short second. Zero knew that they couldn't leave Jude's stepmom with his just released from prison-father. It was not a good idea and Zero needed to protect the small pack that he had. 

Surprisingly, that had meant the Devils and the Devils' Girls. He was surprised when Jelena had threatened to take it all away that they were his pack, his team, whether he was captain or not. Zero could live with that even if he wanted to be top dog in the game but he would settle for less, too, if it meant staying with the people he liked and of course with his Guide.

Jelena being shot was not on the agenda though. While Zero did find blood on Jude's clothes, there was no residue of gun powder. While Zero was prepared to lie for his Guide, because seriously, the man wasn't cut out to kill anyone, he knew he didn't need to. But it was better to give him an alibi than let the detective snoop around. 

"You said you would do anything for Jude," the detective said: "Even kill for him to keep what you have here?"

Zero was sitting in the interrogation room and sighed: "I was at the arena. I heard the shot. I knew the second Jude found her. I'm Jude's Sentinel and while I would kill to protect him, this whole matter isn't a life or death situation."

"You're a Sentinel?"

"Didn't I just say that?" Zero asked with a frown.

"That's nowhere to be found on the internet."

"That's because this is private. And if it gets leaked, I know who has talked and will sue you. Jude is my Guide and I know that he didn't shoot Jelena. He would probably kill Oscar if he lays a hand on Lionel though. Just to be warned, the man threatened to rape her."

The words between the lines were clear. Raping what counted as the mother of his Guide was enough under pack law that no judge could do anything. It was dangerous for Oscar to play the game with Lionel.

"Try not to kill him,"

"That, I can't promise. While I really don't want that clusterfuck, you know Sentinels and Guides," Zero said: "Can I go now?"

"You and Mr Kinkade are free to go," the detective said and tore the page he had been writing on: "Do you have a hint to who was it that shot Jelena Howard?"

"All I know is that my Guide was there seconds after Sloan Hayes. I never went close to anyone that evening so I don't know who shot her. But Terrance and her broke it off."

Zero was one for the law. If someone shot at Jelena, as much as he didn't like her anymore, they were to be behind bars. 

Zero was walking out of the station, taking Jude with him and sighing in relief when they were at Jude's place, locking the doors behind them.

While the next months were hectic and everyone was still walking on eggshells around Oscar even though Jelena had taken over. 

It came as a surprise that second, that they were invited to the wedding of Asher and Derek for the following day.

"Wow, that was a surprise," Jude announced.

"More so that I am invited after I stole captain from Derek," Gideon said: "Want me to catch the bridal bouquet?"

"Please, as if we would need that. Besides, you would probably end up sneezing if they have flowers your Sentinel nose doesn't agree with."

"By the way, I think I should let the Coach know that he can play me like a Sentinel. I won’t hide anymore."

"That is your decision but I will support you." Jude said and laid out their good suits for the next day event.

"Thank you," Zero decided and turned to face Jude again, taking his eyes off the Devil's Girls all bunching together for the flowers. Zero only turns when the damn thing hit him on the head.

A second later, Jude is doing some weird noise in the back of his throat and Zero turns to see that his Guide is holding the flowers in his hands. They briefly smile at each other and surprisingly, they're both okay with that turn of events. Not that it is a requirement to marry each other simply by catching the bouquet.

They stayed in the background after that but Zero did hear the interactions between Sloan and Jelena. It was a surprise to hear that she knew who shot her down. He would have to ask Jude if he knew anything about his father's study having been wired but it must have been, since she knew it was Sloan and had the proof.

That's why it came to no surprise when Jelena called them in for a meeting. She was ordering them and Kyle to her office, a place she had renovated and was now queen of. Zero shared a look with Jude as they both knew how she had treated Terrance and if she was doing that to the man she loved, there was little else she could do. 

Jude's small nod told Zero that he was thinking along the same lines and another small detail that a bonded pair of Sentinel and Guides had was a certain immunity to be sacked on the whim as they were requiring stable, territorial workplaces. It would give them a certain amount of power back over Jelena and her parade. She was a bully. Yes, she was smart but she was also destructive and didn't care whom she hurt along the way. Asher was a good case for that. The girl had wanted to dance, no ambitions besides those, before Jelena had started in on her.

"Oh, something you should know," Zero said by the way of leaving out the door, causing Kyle in front of him to slow in her steps as well as Jude behind him to stop completely while Zero turned to Jelena: "While Jude and I will be Kings of LA, we are now one of the Alpha Sentinel and Guide pairs as well. Consider that the last conversations ever since your shooting have been listened in by me unintentionally. You know how it is with new emerging Sentinels..."

Jelena's death glare would have been more effective if she weren't so surprised.

With that, Kyle looked at them in surprise and with a smile, knowing Jude's position and Zero's standpoint as Captain of the team had a certain leeway.

"Oh, this is going to be so much fun," she said and turned to leave.

Zero pointed at his Coach's office: "Want to come with me?"

"Sure," Jude agreed and quickly send out his paperwork for the Sentinel and Guide Center about their status as well as his father, Jelena and a few of the Board in copy. They were going public now, and nothing could stop them anytime soon.

The end

**Author's Note:**

> not my best work but I needed to get that off my chest...


End file.
